Donde pueda verte
by Iris Baudelaire
Summary: Mercedes decide huir por un tiempo a Santiago para descubrir más sobre sí misma y los sentimientos que ha estado desarrollando por su compañera. Bárbara, por su parte, no está contenta con ello y se enfrasca en su búsqueda, comenzando una travesía casi sin pistas, en donde está decidida a encontrarla a como dé lugar.
1. Capítulo uno - Algo dirán los sueños

{Historia basada en los sucesos ocurridos en la teleserie hasta el **capítulo 190** \- Es decir, con ambos besos ya dados (hostería e iglesia) y con la confesión de sentimientos en la oficina de la escuela. Sin considerar la interrupción de Sofía. A partir de allí esta historia diverge y todos los capítulos siguientes no se considerarán en el desarrollo de esta trama.}

Fanfiction de la pareja #Barcedes perteneciente a la teleserie de MEGA 'Perdona Nuestros Pecados', de Pablo Illanes.

\- Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen -

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _Algo dirán los sueños_

Despertó con una respiración ahogada, agarrándose con fuerza al cobertor cómo si se estuviese salvando de una caída. Miró hacia todos lados, incorporándose confundida y alerta, siendo una densa oscuridad todo lo que podía ver. A su alrededor las voces se fueron desvaneciendo hasta quedarse en un silencio solamente interrumpido por su jadeo arrítmico.

Había tenido una pesadilla tan real que le costó unos segundos asegurarse de su mera existencia. Pestañeó varias veces, aun temblando. Se quedó varios minutos observando la oscuridad que la envolvía, intentando de a poco calmar su respiración.

Estaba en un estado entre alerta y adormecida, se pasó la mano por la nuca perlada sudor y suspiró, estirándose para encender la luz. Su cama era un enredo de telas en donde más de la mitad del cobertor se hallaba en el suelo. Se quedó un momento mirando la nada con la vista difuminada, le dolía la cabeza. Intentó acordarse de lo que había estado soñando pero le fue imposible, por más que intentaba le resultaba imposible evocar alguna imagen, alguna cara, nada, ni siquiera un pequeño sonido, todo se iba poco a poco desvaneciendo en su cabeza.

Quizá era para mejor, pensó. Aunque si sentía algo, mínimo; una sensación de extraña incomodidad que se quedó acompañándola a pesar de ser incapaz de recordar su origen.

Estiró su cuerpo tenso y agarró lánguidamente el reloj de pulsera que descansaba a su lado en la mesita de noche, le costó un par de segundos enfocar bien su vista y poder fijarse en las manecillas con nitidez.

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Giró la cabeza en dirección hacia la ventana, dónde se podían escuchar a un par de grillos cantar y varios sonidos de pájaros que comenzaban a despertarse.

Se levantó y fue al baño a paso lento y aletargado, masajeándose con una mano la sien derecha, donde tenía una fuerte punzada de dolor.

Usualmente dormía muy tranquila, casi sin moverse. Independientemente si tenía un mal sueño o no su cuerpo no solía moverse, se mantenía quieto y despertaba siempre en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, pero no fue ese el caso.

Se apoyó en el lavamanos y se miró un par de segundos; estaba hecha un desastre, su castaño cabello estaba enredado y parecía un nido de aves, no podía tener los ojos completamente abiertos, sus labios se encontraban secos y agrietados y su tez estaba pálida.

Se quedó varios minutos frente al espejo sin hacer nada, le costaba trabajo poner a trabajar su cabeza, intentó buscar qué era lo que la había puesto así, a qué se debía esa brusca interrupción de su sueño profundo que la había obligado a ascender de un tirón desde el fondo del mundo onírico. Pensó y pensó, pero no encontró respuesta. Después de lavarse la cara se inspeccionó las leves ojeras que marcaban levemente sus ojos enrojecidos y decidió salir del baño, no le parecía un lugar donde podría encontrar respuestas.

Se encontraba en la disyuntiva de si volver a la cama a intentar dormir o simplemente desvelarse lo que quedaba de madrugada. Y la verdad es que el sueño la había abandonado por completo y todavía sentía algo de temor, por lo que decidió quedarse en pie.

Abrió levemente la ventana, con sigilo para no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie y seguidamente ordenó la cama que seguía hecha un desastre. Luego se dio un par de vueltas, intentando pensar en algo pero sin lograr hilar nada. Finalmente decidió cepillarse el cabello enredado y sentarse en la mesa circular al frente de su cama que a veces usaba de escritorio. Encendió la lámpara que tenía allí y de inmediato le llamó la atención una libreta que había dejado allí, de un tono tan parecido a la mesa que en la oscuridad se lograba mimetizar casi perfectamente con ella.

Era uno de los regalos que había recibido en Navidad; una agenda personal de cuero bastante elegante y bella. Dejó el cepillo de lado y la tomó con ambas manos, acariciando la suave portada antes de abrirla.

Cómo recién empezaba el año, apenas tenía escrito en un par de días de enero, pero en general no era nada importante, sólo qué hacía en su rutina, en su trabajo, o algún recordatorio de algo que tenía que hacer.

Con seriedad y cómo si estuviese buscando algo inexistente, deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la suave hoja en donde aún no tenía nada escrito. Al segundo, y cómo si hubiese despertado de repente, dejó el objeto de lado y se levantó con prisa en dirección hasta la mesita de noche que reposaba en medio de ambas camas y se agachó, permaneciendo unos momentos así, abriendo cajones y buscando.

« Hasta que finalmente aparecieron». Pensó la castaña y se reincorporó, dejando sobre su cama parte de sus antiguas pertenencias.

Eran las cinco agendas personales que había tenido hasta ese momento. Las alineó siguiendo un orden cronológico; la primera, que era de un rojo oscuro desgastado y dos que eran color azul marino pertenecían a su época escolar, las otras agendas, una negra y otra de un color verde eran las que había usado en Santiago mientras estudiaba en la Universidad de Chile.

Obviamente, a esas dos últimas le había dado mucha más utilidad. Se les notaba el uso, estaban gastadas, con grietas y además, entre tanto papel que había colocado entre las páginas ambas se veían a punto de reventar.

Las abrió y las revisó, pasando las páginas con rapidez, sólo encontrándose con apuntes de clases, hojas y guías de pedagogía y de castellano. Ahogó un suspiro angustiado con la palma sobre su boca mientras pasaba de forma desordenada su otra mano por el papel, ya sin seguir un orden en específico.

Intentó buscar su última libreta, la del último año, pero luego recordó que no había escrito nada allí. Solo había colocado su nombre, pero no había podido continuarla, era incapaz de escribir, no podía tomar el bolígrafo y anotar algo. Estaba rodeada de tragedias, de nuevas cosas, de asuntos difíciles de tratar. Durante ese tiempo lo interpretó como una especie de bloqueo. Ya ni tenía deseos de organizarse en su rutina, de dejar algún tipo de registro, pese a que profesionalmente se manejaba sin ninguna falla y en su escritorio del colegio tenía una libreta profesional, aquello no era lo mismo.

Pestañeó varias veces y se quedó escuchando el sonido de los pájaros, inconscientemente apretó con fuerza los puños y cerró los ojos. Todo era muy difícil. ¿Había superado todo eso? ¿Estaba lista para avanzar? Porque si acaso la vida era una travesía para encontrarse con uno mismo, sin querer había dado la vuelta y abandonado aquel plan divino.

1957 estaba impregnado de tragedias, lo sabía. No podía escribir algo con lo que se toparía inocentemente después, teniendo que revivir mediante recuerdos todas esas cosas por las que aún le costaba dormir en las noches. Aunque a fin de cuentas, no era un método de defensa muy efectivo; los recuerdos seguían ahí en su cabeza, preparados para asaltarla en cualquier momento del día. Ese año estuvo plagado de momentos donde solo quería dejar de sentir y cerrar los ojos hasta que pasara el mal rato, aunque fuesen unas horas, quizás un par de días, o tal vez unos meses.

Apretó los labios y movió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando detener el torrente de angustiosos pensamientos. Se levantó buscando despejarse, y después de dar un par de vueltas y de estirar los músculos volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegó a las últimas páginas de cada libreta, dándose incluso el tiempo de revisar las que tenía del colegio, pero nuevamente, sólo encontró rutinas. "Almorzar con Elsa", "Salida familiar al campo", a veces encontraba nimiedades cómo "discusión con Carlos" o "se desgastó tal vestido". Pero nada de importancia, nada que excediera una línea. Todo era banal, mínimo, insustancial.

Era una bitácora superficial y vacía de su propia vida. ¿Esto significaba que ella misma era de esa manera? Le desesperaba no poder encontrarse en las páginas. Nada que la definiera, nada en lo que pudiese sostenerse, nada con lo que lograr establecer un punto en común entre ella y lo que tenía dentro, algo con lo que comparar lo que fue hace un par de años y lo que era en ese mismo instante. No había nada.

A fin de cuentas nunca había tenido un diario de vida, no lograba transformar la formalidad y distancia con la que trataba las libretas en una confidencialidad íntima en donde pudiese expresar sus sentimientos.

Se sentía cómo una caja de pandora que temía abrir, le aterraban las consecuencias que traería algo cómo eso. Era un rompecabezas que ni sabía cuál era su verdadera forma una vez armado.

Le tenía terror al papel. Aquella lámina fina aparentemente inofensiva se le presentaba cómo una pared entra ella y lo que sea que hubiese dentro de ella. La idea de expresar sus pensamientos le parecía extraña, ajena, terrible.

Tenía la idea de que cualquier cosa que escribiera podía ser usada en su contra, que los papeles se transformarían en evidencia que podría inculparla de algo, que aunque escribiese y guardase la libreta bajo mil llaves alguien hallaría la manera de encontrarla y leerla, siendo ese su fin.

Quizá estaba ocultándose algo. ¿Pero qué cosa? ¿Cómo llegaba a esa verdad?

¿Existía secretos que permanecen para siempre ocultos? ¿Por qué debía guardar un secreto? ¿Qué secreto tenía oculto en su ser que ni ella era capaz de asomarse a verlo?

Pensó en _ella_. Fue una breve fracción de segundo, lo que dura un pestañeo. Pero _ella_ no tenía nada que ver con la incómoda sensación que tenía en esos momentos, al contrario, a su lado todo era cálido. No obstante, de existir alguna relación en lo que sentía en ese momento y _ella_ , no logró encontrarla. Presentía que había algo ahí, que entre la mezcla enigmática de dudas y confusiones existía alguna conexión que la llevaba directamente hacia su persona, pero eran suposiciones sin fundamento alguno.

Pero ahora había algo que si sabía; una verdad salía a flote cómo como catapultada por un movimiento invisible, recién siendo capaz de verla después de toda una vida aparentemente a ciegas.

Y era que simplemente no tenía idea quién era ni qué sentía realmente.

Suspiró y luego se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Ordenó las libretas, apilándolas de forma ordenada y se agachó a guardarlas en su lugar. Al hacerlo, vio cómo de la libreta verde se escapaba un papel que producto de la brisa que entraba por la ventana flotó unos segundos dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y posteriormente se posaba en el suelo grácilmente cómo una mariposa.

Era un papel viejo, doblado dos veces. Lo levantó y se reincorporó a sentarse en la cama, acercándose a la luz que daba la lámpara, lo dio vuelta para verificar si había algo anotado por fuera y lo abrió con cuidado.

"NUEVO HORARIO

BIBLIOTECA INSTITUTO PEDAGÓGICO

UNIVERSIDAD DE CHILE

9:00hrs – 18:00hrs

LUNES A SÁBADO"

Se leía impreso el papel con grandes letras negras, era un pequeño aviso que le habían dado cuando en la universidad habían acordado extender hasta el día sábado el horario de atención. Bajó la vista y se encontró con apuntes en su propia letra cursiva.

" _Investigar tarde de lunes, martes y jueves - mañanas de miércoles viernes y sábado.  
Pedir libros jueves antes de cerrar para extender el plazo el fin de semana"._

Leyó en voz bajita con una reconfortante nostalgia, dobló el papel y lo dejó sobre la mesita, aunque después de unos segundos volvió a tomarlo y a leerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo. Había algo alentador en ello. Analizó su propia letra y se rió levemente por su esfuerzo desmesurado de pasar casi todos los días en la biblioteca, sin embargo su risa se detuvo cuando apareció una idea fugaz por su cabeza.

Quizá allí podría encontrar respuestas.

Eso era. Tal vez la solución era la primera palabra que ahí había escrito. "Investigar". Reflexionó unos instantes, y esta vez la respuesta le parecía tan clara como el agua, debía intentar confrontar ese enorme vacío que la había desafiado hace unos momentos con la única forma en la que sabía enfrentar lo desconocido. Investigando.

Le picaban las palmas de las manos de la ansiedad, se giró a mirar su valija de viaje que reposaba en una esquina de su pieza y luego el papel en su mano y tuvo un chispazo de determinación inmenso.

Tengo que irme. —Murmuró, perpleja.

Pestañeó varias veces, quedándose mirando el suelo por un momento, paralizada por una motivación incierta y desconocida, pero tan real que su corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenadamente. Subió la vista hasta encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo del ropero y asintió dos veces, decidida.

Tengo que irme. —Repitió.


	2. Capítulo dos - Preámbulos

**Capítulo 2:**

 _Preámbulos_

Resulta que me iré un tiempo a Santiago. —Murmuró con voz suave, mirando directamente los ojos de su padre.

¿Perdón? —Preguntó de inmediato él, con tono de dudar si le había escuchado bien.

Esa mañana, después de estar cinco minutos paseándose por el pasillo al frente de la puerta de la oficina de su padre por fin lo había soltado. Luego de formarse un sinfín de distintos diálogos en su cabeza y posibles respuestas, finalmente había decidido entrar, saludarlo y soltarle la noticia como si de una bomba se tratase.

Llevaba varias horas despierta, se había quedado en vela hasta la hora del alba y después de eso había decidido levantarse. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para estar presentable y sin ninguna señal de adormecimiento, a excepción de una mínima sombra de ojeras bajo sus ojos que había sabido disimular con maquillaje.

Todo lo que había pasado esa madrugada le daba la impresión de haber sido la continuación de algún sueño muy lúcido, pero cuando los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana e iluminaron su cuarto pudo ver cómo tomaban una consistencia real, tangible. No importó lo mucho que se pellizcara los dedos, las manos o lo brazos, todo parecía pertenecer al plano de la realidad.

No fue fácil asumirlo. Tomó un largo baño de tina esperando que el tiempo le quitase la idea de la cabeza, colocó incluso varias velas aromáticas importadas que eran tan lujosas que honestamente nunca pensó en abrirlas a no ser que se tratara de una ocasión extra-importante. Lavó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con cuidado y esmero, atenta a cada detalle, como si fuese un reptil cambiando de piel, esperando a que la idea se evaporase o al menos perdiera intensidad.

Pero no había forma. Todo lo que pensaba era ahuyentado por la motivación propia del viaje, convirtiéndose en un objetivo más que obligatorio que la arrastraba de manera instintiva, siendo algo en lo que su opinión no tenía nada de peso.

Sumergió la cabeza completamente en el agua hasta no poder aguantar más la respiración, y repitió la acción tres veces más. Su cabello castaño mojado le tapaba completamente la vista, y se quedó así, empapada en la oscuridad por varios minutos.

Creía que tenía mucho en qué pensar pero todo era demasiado simple, bastaba con ordenar un par de cosas, tomar un tren y ponerse a trabajar. Quizá no era lógico ya que jamás le había ocurrido que alguna idea tirara de ella físicamente como si fuese una cuerda invisible, pero indudablemente era algo muy sencillo.

Reflexionó respecto a la posibilidad de aplazar todo, para no hacerlo de forma brusca. De un día para otro, ya que pensaba que sería sospechoso. ¿Pero qué era lo sospechoso exactamente? ¿El hecho de que no solía hacer esas cosas? Estaba harta de andar cuidando los pasos qué daba y las cosas que hacía siendo que nunca había hecho nada malo.

Nuevamente sentía que estaba ocultando algo.

Al salir de la tina se hizo un masaje en el cabello y se vistió con lentitud en su habitación. Mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de voltear a ver la valija en una esquina, apoyada en la pared. Le daba la sensación de que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento si la dejaba ahí, así que la levantó, le sacudió un poco el polvo que tenía y la dejó abierta sobre la cama que estaba ordenada.

Luego de maquillarse y peinarse, por costumbre bajó al comedor a tomar desayuno, sumida en un trance quizá provocado por la falta de sueño hizo todo automáticamente, tanto que si de casualidad alguien le preguntaba qué había comido no era capaz de asegurarlo. Al terminar volvió a su habitación y ordenó un par de cosas al lado de la valija, fue allí cuando decidió que lo más prudente era ir de inmediato a informarle a su padre, cómo le correspondería hacer con cada decisión importante que tomara.

Y ahí estaba en ese mismo instante. En su oficina frente a él, escondiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón y haciendo disimuladamente ejercicios de respiración para lograr estar lo más tranquila posible para que sus pensamientos fluyeran de su cabeza a su boca con facilidad.

«Bueno…. Lo dicho, dicho está». Pensó Mercedes mientras observaba a su padre, quién tenía el cigarrillo a punto de encenderlo y se quedó mirándola, perplejo. Bajó la cerilla y depositó el cigarrillo nuevamente en su escritorio, dándole su completa atención.

Antes de que pudiese desesperarse al respecto, le aclaró:

Eso, me iré un tiempo a Santiago. Sólo por un par de semanas, no más. —Murmuró, nerviosa— Necesito despejarme un poco de todo, de lo que está pasando, y aprovechando de que las niñas salieron de clases, pues había pensado en pasar un tiempo en la capital.

Por una parte sabía que lo que estaba haciendo consistía simplemente en informar. La decisión estaba tomada y ya tenía todo ordenado para llevárselo. Pero por otra parte, no deseaba hacer nada que disgustara a su padre, por eso había decidido ir con extrema cautela a contarle sobre su resolución.

A ver, mijita—Comenzó su padre, mirándola de pies a cabeza— ¿Es esto por algo en particular? ¿Le pasó algo?

En cierta parte tenía razón. El instinto paternal de Ernesto era muy agudo; sabía cuándo algo agobiaba a sus hijos. Pero no había forma de que Mercedes le explicara la experiencia surrealista que había vivido hace un par de horas, en realidad ni siquiera se lo podía explicar a sí misma, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó.

Y si era más sincera; por otra parte estaba Bárbara y todo lo que había estado pasando con ella. Siendo ese un tema que había estado evitando por lo difícil que le resultaba entender lo que estaba sintiendo por su amiga. Eso, obviamente, tampoco era un tema que pretendía compartir con su padre, menos con los pobres argumentos que manejaba. Eso también debería investigarlo, apuntó en su cabeza.

Es verdad, con lo confundida que estaba no podía explicarle lo extraña que se sentía por unos sentimientos sin nombre y bastante pasionales que estaba sintiendo por Bárbara Román, su compañera de trabajo. A la que ya había besado en dos ocasiones.

Pudo sentir un calor en las mejillas al recordar esos momentos y la garganta se le secó ligeramente. No sabía qué decir al respecto, se arregló el cabello castaño con una mano y titubeó un poco. Optó por la única vía de escape que tenía; improvisar.

Justo cuando abrió la boca sonó impertinentemente el teléfono, interrumpiendo la conversación. Con movimientos precisos el hombre caminó hasta el otro lado del escritorio y contestó. La hija lo miró atentamente, hizo el ademán de caminar hacia la puerta, optando por el escape, pensando en volver más tarde, pero su padre le hizo un rápido gesto para que se quedara.

Fue un diálogo breve y tranquilo, el hombre se soltó un poco la corbata con elegancia y dio un par de indicaciones a lo que al parecer involucraba a su alcaldía. Mercedes aprovechó esos pocos minutos para recomponerse y pensar en una respuesta donde no se comprometiera ni pudiese revelar algo que no debía.

Ernesto colgó el teléfono y de inmediato la miró atenta, la joven decidió hablar de inmediato para no encontrarse con preguntas que no sabría responder en el camino.

Más que nada necesito despejarme de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. —Se aclaró la garganta, algo intimidada. —Tengo pensado comprar un par de libros, verme con algunos conocidos de la carrera, visitar el Instituto Pedagógico, pasear un poco, conocer. No serán más de dos semanas, se lo juro.

Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Justo ahora con todo lo que está pasando, mijita? Yo pensé que la iba a tener acá para que celebráramos un poco. —Se acercó hacia ella con lentitud.

Papá, la justicia es lenta, de seguro que vuelvo y todavía no se resuelve nada—le contestó rápidamente.

La verdad es que ya lo había pensado, su papá quería tener a su familia cerca cuando se hiciese justicia respecto al asunto de Armando Quiroga. Pero el engorroso procedimiento siempre tardaría más de lo esperado, estaba segura. De todas formas, tenía a la señora Estela a su lado, y sabía que eso lo apaciguaba en gran manera. Le sonrió y le acarició la camisa y luego el brazo.

Por favor, papá. —Pidió, con un tono parecido al que usaba cuando niña para pedirle algún regalo. —Sólo serán dos semanas. Y si llega a pasar algo no tiene más que mandarme un telegrama y me tiene de inmediato de regreso.

Ernesto suspiró, volvió a tomar el cigarrillo que había dejado y lo encendió con experticia, después de darle una larga calada la quedó mirando, Mercedes no supo descifrar su mirada.

Meche. —La llamó, con su voz suave—Meche, sé que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar mucho, pero sé que esto te ha afectado muchísimo. Todas las cosas que han pasado… la muerte de Elvira, mi detención, el sinfín de cagadas que se han mandado tus hermanos… Y tú ahí, mi Meche, siempre ahí esperándome con una sonrisa.

La acercó y le dio un reconfortante abrazo y un beso en la frente. Mercedes volvía a sentirse como una niña y la envolvió un sentimiento cálido. Abrazó a su padre por un par de segundos y luego se separó.

Debes sentirte ahogada en Villa Ruiseñor—murmuró él, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el escritorio nuevamente—con todo lo que ha pasado, no creas que no he pensado en ti, hijita.

Abrió y cerró un par de cajones, buscando algo. En sus labios reposaba el cigarrillo y tenía el ceño fruncido, pero aún portaba su aire dulce y protector.

Siento haberte presionado la otra vez con lo del matrimonio, Meche. —agregó, sacando unos papeles y ordenándolos, posiblemente buscando uno en particular—Pero quiero que sepas que lo digo pensando siempre en tu bien. Por el momento simplemente esperaré, deseando que lo que sea que elijas te haga completamente feliz—sacó una pluma que reposaba en el mismo escritorio y al comprobar que tenía tinta, tomó un largo y angosto papel y escribió en ella—yo te voy a apoyar en todo, porque eres la única que no me ha decepcionado entre tus hermanos.

Mercedes lo vio hacer su firma en la parte inferior del papel y se lo tendió. Ella un tanto confusa y por acto reflejo lo tomó, pero sin mirarlo. Parpadeó varias veces, calibrando el discurso que había recibido y lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué es esto, papá?

Es para ayudarte con tu viaje. —Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y la miró con una sonrisa tranquila.

Miró el papel con el corazón desbocado y se dio cuenta de lo que era. Un cheque. Un cheque con mucho dinero. Miró el papel y luego a su padre, y así reiteradas veces para cerciorarse que lo que estaba pasando era real.

Pero… pero—tartamudeó un poco de la sorpresa—Papá yo no me voy a Europa ni algo parecido, esto es demasiado.

No es tanto.—Le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero… Si algún día quieres, puedes ir a donde quieras, Meche. Sea Santiago, Italia, Estados Unidos, donde quieras.

No, pero… Esta vez he decidido desde el principio que se trataría de Santiago. Papá, esto es demasiado dinero, no puedo aceptarlo.

A ver, no te he dado la opción. Y no seas exagerada no es tanto. —Le contestó con su voz de papá; autoritaria pero suave. —Además no es necesario que te la gastes toda, Meche. Pero es tuya. Encargue la ropa que quiera, los libros que quiera, lo que sea, envíelo todo a la casa y cuando vuelva todo lo que compre va a estar aquí listo para que lo disfrute.

Le sonrió al borde de las lágrimas, no esperaba una respuesta tan positiva, pero como de costumbre su padre siempre la sorprendía para bien. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se sintió mucho más relajada.

Gracias, papito. —Le dijo antes de acercarse a abrazarlo.

No es nada, mijita. —Le contestó él acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza para no arruinarle el peinado. — ¿Y cuándo usted tiene pensado irse?

Lo más pronto posible, probablemente mañana.

Otro silencio. Ernesto tomó un poco de distancia para analizarla de pies a cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, intentando buscar algo anormal en su apariencia, que al parecer por mucho que miró no encontró.

¿Segura que no está escapando de algo, mijita?

N-no, yo sólo pensé que un buen momento sería… mañana.

¿Y tan apurada? ¿Por qué? Meche, usted no suele tomar decisiones tan repentinas, ¿Qué pasa?

Calló. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No quería mentirle a su padre, y además, era pésima mintiendo así que seguramente no sería una solución viable. Miró al piso, luego lo miró a él, sintió la garganta seca así que tragó algo de saliva antes de intentar responderle.

No, papito, necesito ver unos libros, además ahora tengo tiempo y…

Justo cuando estaba empezando a titubear ya tartamudear los interrumpió nuevamente el sonido del teléfono. Mercedes pensó que cortaría ya que se encontraban en medio de una conversación importante, pero su padre se alejó y se dio media vuelta.

Lo siento. —Contestó él con apuro, acercándose al teléfono y consultando el reloj en su muñeca—Es una llamada importante que estaba esperando, Meche. Siento cortar esta conversación hasta aquí, hablamos más tarde.

Asintió con la cabeza y aún sin creérselo abandonó el escritorio.

Todavía no hacía nada y ya se sentía agotada. La sensación incómoda persistía y aún no la lograba comprender, se sentía en peligro incluso en su casa, incluso conversando con su familia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

A paso apurado regresó nuevamente a su habitación, colocó un disco de vinilo de Bill Halley en el tocadiscos y abrió de par en par los muebles y fue lanzando las cosas que creía necesarias sobre la cama. Con lo meticulosa que era tuvo que detenerse un par de minutos antes a hacer una lista de las cosas que creía necesarias para la cantidad de días que iba a estar fuera del pueblo y dedicó su tarde en ordenar y pensar en todo.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando se sintió fatigada y decidió bajar a comer algo, en el camino la detuvo la recepcionista de turno y se le acercó al mesón con una sonrisa cansada.

Don Ernesto le dejó el recado de que quería hablar con usted cuando llegase. —le contó con voz dulce y tranquila—Dado que tuvo que salir a hacer una diligencia dijo que esperaba llegar alrededor de las diez, para que lo esperara.

Muy bien, muchas gracias.

Caminó hacia el comedor, que estaba más o menos concurrido a esa hora, a sus espaldas escuchó la puerta de la hostería abrirse. Estaba por llamar al mesero cuando sintió un agarre en su brazo que la detuvo a medio camino.

Hola Mercedes, ¿tienes un momento? —Escuchó tras suyo.

No fue necesario girarse para saber que la voz le pertenecía a Bárbara. Se sobresaltó, entre sorprendida y asustada, cómo si la hubiesen pillado en algo que no debería estar haciendo y se volteó a verla.

Oh… Hola, Bárbara.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Cobarde

**Capítulo 3:**

 _Cobarde_

El reloj indicaba un poco más de las seis de la tarde y el sol empezaba su lento descenso en el horizonte. Desde las mesas se escuchaba el sonido reconfortante y cotidiano de varias conversaciones al unísono, el ajetreo de los meseros y el aroma cautivante de la comida recién preparada. Caminó con expresión distraída en esa dirección mientras pensaba en qué le apetecía comer en esos momentos, siendo justo en ese instante cuando notó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos de tacón en la madera.

Hola Mercedes, ¿tienes un momento?

Escuchó mientras la sujetaban delicadamente del brazo, la identificó de inmediato por su voz y por la manera única e irreconocible en que la tocaba. La saludó un poco sorprendida. La verdad es que la pillaba justo en el momento en donde se encontraba más desorientada producto de la falta de sueño y de la enorme cantidad de energía que había gastado dando vueltas por su habitación buscando lo adecuado para llevarse.

Bárbara, Bárbara, Bárbara. Ahí estaba ella, con un vestido ceñido negro y encima una chaqueta abierta color azul oscuro. Sintió por unos segundos que se le apagaba la cabeza mientras la observaba, enfocándose en sus pestañas, en sus labios. Esa era otra de las cosas de las que tenía qué encontrar una respuesta, porque no se explicaba la carrera que se ponía a hacer su corazón con sólo verla.

Oh… Hola, Bárbara.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la invitó a tomar asiento en el comedor, mientras caminaba le levantó la mano al mesero para llamar su atención. Esperó a que ella se sentara para colocarse al frente y le sonrió levemente. Al llegar el mesero pidió un café con un trozo de pastel y su amiga imitó su orden.

Qué gusto verte, ¿a qué viniste? —Le preguntó mientras esperaban.

— Quería verte. —Contestó ella.

Sintió en pocos segundos un calor en sus mejillas y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Bajó la vista y luego la volvió a subir para clavarse en los ojos color chocolate de su amiga, la miraba tan profundamente que la hacía quedarse sin aliento.

— Ah… ¿Para algo en particular? —Atinó a decir.

— No, simplemente quería verte.

Era tan agradable. Luego de eso, ambas mujeres conversaron varios minutos del colegio y de cosas no muy profundas. Mercedes internamente se debatía si debía contarle o no que iba a irse por un par de semanas. Al igual que antes, pensaba que le tomaría demasiado tiempo el intentar contarle qué había pasado esa madrugada, y además había otra razón también; tenía miedo de mostrarse tal cómo era, porque no sabía quién era. ¿Cómo podía quererla así?

Para quererla tenía que irse a buscar respuestas, y cómo en esos momentos no tenía ninguna no sabía exactamente qué decirle, ni qué explicación darle, lo más seguro es que no se lo tomara bien o que quisiera una explicación lo más detallada posible, cosa que no tenía.

Después de contestarle sin querer en puros monosílabos, llegó el mesero con el pedido, momento en donde despabiló un poco y se enderezó en la silla para poder comer.

— Te noto algo cansada. —Comentó la mayor mientras le agregaba azúcar a su taza.

— Hm… ¿tú crees?

Casi no terminó de hablar cuando sin querer se le escapó un bostezo que hizo reír a Bárbara, le alzó las cejas y se rió con ella. Era tan agradable su compañía, tanto que sabía que iba a ser una tortura no verla por tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que estaba segura de que la extrañaría el mismo momento en que se fuera a la estación.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de llevarse a Bárbara con ella, pero de inmediato la descartó. Dos mujeres solas de viaje era algo que no había visto nunca, así que supuso que no era bien visto. Además sabía que ella debía hacerse cargo de su casa y de su marido, sin dudas era algo imposible. Por lo que, aunque fuese por un breve periodo de tiempo, tenían que tomar caminos diferentes. Pero, ¿pensaba decirle? Porque por otra parte dado el carácter de su colega estaba completamente segura de que al volver la mataría por no haberle avisado.

La disyuntiva le provocó una punzante jaqueca que se agudizó, probablemente sumado al cansancio y al no haber dormido bien. Cerró los ojos del dolor y se pasó colocó la mano en la frente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

La voz de Bárbara sonó ligeramente asustada, sintió su mano apretándole la suya que reposaba en la mesa y al abrir los ojos la vio con una expresión muy preocupada.

— No, no… Tranquila, fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

— Pero Mercedes, no es normal que te den de la nada dolores de cabeza. —Insistió ella.

— No, sólo estoy cansada. —Le dedicó una sonrisa para calmarla—Además dormí muy mal anoche, es eso.

Sin querer alejó la mano con la que establecía contacto con la mujer para volver a tomar su taza con ambas manos. Por el rabillo del ojo sentía que Bárbara le buscaba la mirada pero optó por seguir teniendo la vista desenfocada apuntando al café. No quería enfrentarla. Era demasiado débil y cobarde para explicarle sus intenciones y no quería herirla con su incertidumbre. Creía que todo era su propio problema y debía solucionarlo antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa.

— Mercedes, ¿pasa algo? —Escuchó y por cortesía le dirigió la mirada nuevamente. —Te noto rara.

Era una muy mala mentirosa. Si Bárbara le había preguntado eso era porque ya se había dado cuenta de cada uno de sus gestos inusuales, no era tonta, sabía que no se le escapaba nada a la morena. Decidió no contestar de inmediato, se tomó un par de segundos para pensar mientras comía un poco del pastel y se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

Ella la esperaba al otro lado de la mesa, tensa, tan tensa que ni se movía, no hacía ningún gesto, nada, sólo respiraba y pestañeaba. Era una mujer aterradora, pensó Mercedes antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a poner toda su atención en ella.

Concluyó que lo mejor era decirle, parcialmente.

— No quiero que esto te hiera de ninguna forma… —Comenzó, titubeando un poco.

Duró tres segundos con la vista en sus profundos orbes y la bajó de nuevo para intentar buscar fuerzas en la espuma encima de su café que daba largas y lentas vueltas en la taza. Tomó la pequeña cuchara y se aferró a ella con fuerza, luego respiró tres veces para calmarse y volvió la vista a Bárbara, quién la miraba atentamente.

— Yo… estoy un poco… confundida. —Continuó mirando hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie las estaba escuchando. —La verdad no sé cómo decirte esto pero…

De hecho ni ella misma sabía a donde quería llevar la conversación, todo la había pillado de improviso pero también le parecía de muy mala educación irse sin explicarle al menos algo. Había decidido no contarle específicamente sobre su viaje, pero al menos darle alguna idea para que no se sintiese culpable al final.

— Mercedes, ¿Qué pasa? —Habló su compañera, sacándola de sus pensamientos. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, estoy bien. —Murmuró, y tomó un sorbo de café. —Bárbara yo… necesito tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? —Repitió ella, confundida.

La morena tenía los ojos bien abiertos y de la impresión se acercó un poco hacia delante. Se veía confundida; tenía las cejas elevadas en desconcierto y la boca levemente abierta, con una mano temblorosa rozó sus dedos sobre la mesa, casi imperceptiblemente para que nadie lo notara.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Insistió, en sus ojos brillantes se podía adivinar el miedo al rechazo.

— Bárbara, no… No quiero asustarte. Lo siento, ya me estoy expresando mal. —La castaña negó varias veces con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Han estado pasando muchas cosas… me han estado pasando muchas cosas últimamente y…

— ¿Es mi culpa? —La interrumpió, alzando un poco la voz.

— No. —Contestó calmada la Moller, mirando hacia ambos lados, percatándose de que nadie las mirara. —Es algo personal… es algo…

Suspiró y le sonrió levemente para calmar un poco su preocupación. Quiso abrazarla en ese mismo momento, pero sabía que si lo hacía no desearía despegarse nunca más de esa calidez tan embriagante. La notaba respirar agitada, ya que sus hombros subían y bajaban en un vaivén inquieto, ahora fue ella quien le colocó la mano encima de la suya y se la apretó con fuerza y cariño antes de actuar como si buscara el azúcar con ese mismo movimiento.

— Necesito encontrar algunas respuestas respecto a mí misma. —Se sinceró. —Y puede que me tarde un poco de tiempo en hacerlo.

— Puedes buscar esas respuestas estando conmigo… yo te puedo ayudar si quieres…

— Bárbara, sólo será un momento… por favor…

— No… no quiero. —Le contestó la morena mordiéndose el labio de la impotencia—Mercedes, lo siento, no lo acepto.

Habían alzado la voz, lo notó porque por el rabillo del ojo vio que el resto de la gente que estaba sentada en el comedor de la hostería estaba girada levemente hacia su dirección. Carraspeó después de mirar a su alrededor con una mirada de advertencia y decidió callar por un momento. Bárbara tenía el semblante triste y ya no la miraba.

No era el fin del mundo, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero, ¿qué era esa sensación tan abrumadora que sentía al mirarla? Era como si desease estar demasiado cerca de ella todo el tiempo, cómo si todo el cuerpo le quemara y Bárbara fuese una cascada de agua fría y reconfortante, como si le faltase aire y ella fuese una corriente de aire fresco. Aun así, no quería dar su brazo a torcer. No quería sofocarla, no podía sofocarla. Lo peor que podía pasar era que se transformara en una molestia para su amiga, así que el plan debía seguir a como dé lugar.

Sé por lo que estás pasando, o más bien, creo saberlo. Yo puedo ayudarte, Mercedes. —Bárbara interrumpió sus pensamientos, ahora le dedicaba una mirada decidida, demasiado decidida.

A la Moller le escapó un suspiro exhausto, nunca se había percatado en lo tremendamente terca que era. La hacía ponerse muy nerviosa, y lo notó por el ligero temblor de sus piernas. Inconscientemente se puso a jugar con los anillos de sus dedos para calmar sus nervios.

— Mercedes. —La llamó ella para que la mirara.

Alzó la cabeza, ya que nuevamente había buscado refugio el movimiento de la espuma del café. No tenía idea qué decirle, no sabía que iba a provocar una reacción tan incontrolable para ella, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Se mordió el labio, no podía decirle, no tenía cómo explicarle nada, creía que iba a ser mil veces peor de esa manera.

— No sé qué planeas, pero no estoy de acuerdo. —Estaba muy seria y se inclinó hacia la mesa mientras hablaba cada vez más bajito para no llamar la atención. —Si tienes miedo dímelo, voy a cuidarte, pero no te alejes. No voy a permitir que te apartes de nuevo.

— Será sólo un momento…

— ¿Pero, a qué te refieres con 'un momento'? —Le cortó ella, perdiendo la paciencia, pero sin elevar la voz— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Calló. Sentía tantas cosas contradictorias en ese instante, quería abrazarla y a la vez irse corriendo, alejarse, decirle la verdad y mentirle, todo junto. Para colmo el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. Abrió la boca y respiró para tomar fuerzas y decirle algo, pero en ese momento Bárbara tomó su bolso e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

Está bien, no quieres decirme. Honestamente no veo el punto de que tengamos una conversación en donde no puedo entender absolutamente nada y tú tampoco pretendas decirme aunque sea una cosa. —Le soltó, dolida. —Pensé que después de todo este tiempo tenías al menos un poco de confianza en mí. En fin, yo también estoy cansada. Hablamos otro día, Mercedes.

— Bárbara, espera… no…

Se levantó pero la morena ni se giró a mirarla, simplemente caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció. Quería decirle que no habría "otro día" al menos en varias semanas, pero no se atrevió. Era una cobarde.

Todavía temblando, abandonó el lugar para irse a su habitación a esperar a que volviese su padre. Terminó de ordenar lo que le faltaba y al recostarse a descansar se sumió en un ligero sueño levemente angustiante, en dónde lo único que podía repetir incesantemente era "Bárbara, Bárbara".

Le había dado un día a Mercedes. Un día era suficiente para pensar correctamente las cosas; un día porque no aguantaba tenerla distante más tiempo que ese. Juraba que a pesar que no entendía qué le estaba pasando, ella podía ayudarla.

Pero aquello no era fácil si la Moller no le decía precisamente cuál era el problema. Porque efectivamente había uno, invisible, pero inmenso. Lo notaba en sus gestos, en su forma de hablarle, en las inseguridades que no le decía pero que ella percibía con total transparencia. Intuía incluso qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y por su corazón, aunque no podía estar segura por ese enorme obstáculo en el medio que no podía ver ni ponerle un nombre.

Pero era por eso mismo no se daría por vencida tan fácil.

Tenía el plan de topársela temprano en la mañana, cuando estuviese recién despertando, de forma que al estar adormecida no pudiese ocultarle nada. Atravesó el pueblo a paso rápido, enfocada, decidida. Llegó a la Hostería Moller en pocos minutos y atravesó las puertas con rapidez y elegancia.

— Hola, ¿Antonieta, cierto? —Se acercó a la recepcionista de la hostería, ella asintió con una sonrisa. —Necesito ver a Mercedes, ¿puedo pasar a su habitación?

— ¿La señorita Mercedes? —Preguntó ella con expresión confusa. —Siento informarle que ella no está, se fue temprano en la mañana.


End file.
